Amor a Primera Vista
by LeslyyUchiha
Summary: Creo qe el titulo lo dice todo:P DeidaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Amor a Primera vista**

se me ocurrió esa típica noche que no puedes dormir && lo único que puedes hacer es mirar el techo... (como odio eso..¬¬) enfin,, espero que les guste;D (tal vez de weba leer,, pero creo qe valdrá la pena:P) 

* * *

Yo estaba en completa deventaja, a punto de perder mi vatalla y algo mas... mi vida. Sentía como alguien rondaba, un poco lejos, o tal vez serca, no me importaba... Hasta que lo ví llegar, con un aura triunfadora, su cabello rubio como los rayos del sol cegaban mi negra vista, y sus ojos azules como el mar, me perdía en el...  
Sentía como su cuerpo desprendía un resplandor de victoria, despegué mi mirada de el y lo último que recuerdo ver: un kunai dirijido hacia mi...

Luz regresó a mis ojos, podía apreciar una bella habitación sin decoración alguna, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha para tratar de localizarme, pero nada dió resultado, asi que gire mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario, y lo ví nuevamente, sangrando de sus brazos y su negra vestimenta rota, estaba sentado junto a mi con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sus labios desprendieron sonido "te encuentras bien, uhn?"  
Mis labios se movían con dificultad, creía que no saldría mi voz hasta que logre pronunciar "Gracias..."

-Oh, no... No te preocupes^^ Gracias a ti que te encuentras bien, uhn^^ -nuevamente esa sonrisa dulce y hermosa hacía perderme en un mundo de fantasía

-P-porque lo hisite? n-no tenias la obligac- -mi voz fue interrumpida por un horrible ataque de tos

-Cuidado! -el joven se tomó la molestia de cuidar de mi, yo quería ayudarlo, pero mi condición física no me dejaba hacer nada...

Al día siguiente desperté temprano, me snetía mucho mejor gracias a su cuidado, él seguía dormido, sentado a un lado de la cama en la que me encontraba con su cabeza recostada en ella. Me levanté tratando de no despertarlo y me fuí "espero volver a verte..." susurré a su oído. Abrí la puerta, y justo antes de colocar mi pie fuera de la linda casita escuché "yo tamibén" En ese instante volteé mi mirada hacia atrás y lo pude ver, con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre. Me dió el sentimiento de que debía de quedarme, aunque no lo hisiera, no tenía ningún lugar al cual regresar, ustedes saben, ninja renegado, eso es todo...

-Por que no te quedas conmigo, uhn? -eso se podía malpensar, oh si... por mi me quedaba con él por siempre, podría tener montones de hijos con él si fuera por propia decición, pero seguro que él si tiene un lugar al cual regresar... espera... que es eso... una banda tachada? vaya! ya tengo a alguien como yo!

-También eres renegado? aqui vives?

-Oh no, soy renegado, si, pero soy parte de una organización de criminales rango S llamada Akatsuki uhn... -Akatsuki... eh escuchado hablar de ella... siempre había querido entrar, aunqe creo que sea algo imposible...

-Que bien! pues yo tmabién soy renegada, y vengo de la aldea de- fui bruscamente interrumpida con su hermosa voz...

-En verdad? y porque no entras a Akatsuk, uhni? -El joven pintó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el cual reflejaba esperanza y emoción...

-No lo se... pero.. cual es tu nombre? estaba muy intrigada, quería saber el nombre de el padre de mis hijos, según mis fantasías y yo...

-Oh! es cierto! bien, Mi nombre es Deidara, uhn^^ -hiso una pequeña "reverencia" caballerosa -y cual es tu nombre?^^

-Lesly^^ -hise lo mismo que el, solo que como no tenia "vestido" alzé mis manos como si tuiera un vestido imaginario

Y así se pasó la tarde por completo, platicando de nuestra vida mutuamente...

-Y poruqe decidiste salvarme? -oregunté, claro, me mataba la curiosidad del porque un criminal rango S se preocuparía por alguien que no conoce?

-Bueno, un caballero siempre ayuda a una damizela en peligro, y mucho más si es hermosa como tu^^ -tomo mi rostro de mi barbilla con su suave mano acercandome hacia él. Me separé de él un poco sonrojada

-Oh, em... gracias^^ -no sabía como reaccionar, fue lo primero que se me ocurrio...

Deidara también se sonrojó, tal vez se arrepintió de lo que estaba por hacer. ¡Que torpe soy! si me hubiera dejado llevar... vaya fantasías... como son dolorosas...

-Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que vallas a dormir, tal vez te esperan en Akatsuki, yo me voy... gracias Deidara^^ -me alejé de él caminando hacia la puerta

-Exacto! ya es muy tarde, algo te puede pasar, pasa aqui la noche, uhn -denuevo, algo que se puede malpensar, clro, viniendo de un caballero como el no creo que quiera decirlo de "ese" modo...

-gracias^^ en verdad, gracias^^ -No podía decir que no, sería como una ofenza, tal vez me escaparía en la noche, pero fué tanto el deseo de verlo nuevamente que no me pude alejar de él.

Siento que fue estúpido de mi parte no besarlo... si es lo que más queria, pero, las reacciones del cuerpo son dieferentes a lo que en verdad queremos...

A la mañana siguiente...

Han pasado dos días desde que lo conocí y eh estado con el todo es tiempo, creo que es hora de que me vaya y dejarlo ser libre...

-Crees en el amor a primera vista, uhn? -me veía directamente, con esos hermosos ojos como el mar que me hacían entrar en paz...

-No -que? Claro que si! es lo que estoy viviendo! -y tu?

-Por supuesto, uhn! es lo que estoy viviendo... -valla que es honesto!  
Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y las mías también, ¿Qué querrá decirme con esto? tal vez le gusto! pero que cosas digo, es imposible, ¿yo gustarle a alguien como él?

-Que cosas dices, es mejor que me vaya de una vez- de nuevo, interrumpida...

-Qué? que cosas dirás tú, no tienes a donde ir, sólo te quieres alejar de mi sierto, uhn? -su sonnrisa de ilución decayó a una de esilución.

-Claro que no! al contrario, me gustaría estar contigo por siempre! es solo que estas en esa organización y te necesitan! tienes cosas que hacer, no pierdas tiempo con alguien como yo...

-No digas tonterías! -sus entrecejo se frunció un poco, muy leve como para notarlo a simple vista -perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú? perderlo sería no estar contigo! contigo mi tiempo vale oro! la verdad es que hace mucho que no sonreía como lo hago cada vez que te veo, me llenas de alegría mi dia con el simple hecho de verte, yo daría lo que fuera para estar contigo, porque... yo creo en el amor a primera vista, y siendo así... te amo... -mietras Deidara decía su largo sermón se acercaba a mi poco a poco sonrojado, y yo también claro! que te diga eso la persona qe te gusta, te mueres en ese mismo instante...

* * *

:D Dejen **review's **por favor! creo qe si lo merezco :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor a Primera vista**

OH YEAH~ fui a la CONVENCION DE COMICS && me compre muchaas cosas:K && luego me qede a dormiir cn una amiiga,, && hoy habiia termiinado el fic,, pero fui al baño:K && mi mama cerro Facebook (ahi lo estaba escribiendo primero) o seea qe tube qe escribiirlo de nuevo ¬¬ no me qedara igual,, pero veamos cmo resula:P

* * *

Me besó, sentía como el ambiente cambiaba, de un buen sermón de amor a un ambiente romántico, el beso fue una maravilla, hasta que se podría decir que mis enemigos atacaron y el kunai que lanzaron arruinaron por completo la escena amorosa.  
Me abrazó protectoramente, el kunai que lanzaron tenía una bomba en él. Gracias a el nada me pasó.

Me quedé en shok, conjelada... "Vamos! muevete!" eso era en lo único que pensaba, mientras mi cuerpo no hacía nada mi mente iba quedando en blanco... ¿porque me pasa? etoy tan desesperada...  
¿Porque me pasa?¿Fui tan fría como para destruir mi propia aldea y matar a sus habitantes y no puedo atacar a 5 simples enemigos? me siento inútil. Mi mente esta en blanco, no veo ni escucho nada, reaccioné cuando sangre cayó sobre mi cara...¿sangre? puedo ver: Deidara, kunai contra kunai con cortadas en sus brazos "Corre!" era lo único que podía escuchar...

No soy buena con ninjutsu, pero lo soy con taijutsu y genjutsu, asique comenzé a cantar ¿a cantar? si, cantar, una buena manera para crear un genjutsu, o mejor dicho, MI genjutsu. Todos cayeron en mi genjutsu, incluyendo a Deidara, fui hacia el y lo desperté, aproveche para matar a los enemigos y llevé a Deidara a la casita en la que me cuido, ahora yo cuidaré de él...

Puse a mojar una toallita en agua caliente, retiré la banda de Deidara, recorrí su dorado fleco y coloqué la húmeda toalla. Y así cuide de él toda la noche. Pensando y pensando en el porqué no reaccioné y luche. Fue algo muy raro, el solo pensar que gano todas mis vatallas, o almenos casi todas, destruí mi aldea y maté a la mayoría de los habitantes me pone de un mal humor, me siento culpable de que Deidara este así...

Despertó con dificultad.

-L-lo siento u___ú -articulé con mucha dificultad

-Gracias, uhn -dijo en seco, sin sentimiento algúno, ¿estará enojado?

-En verdad, lo siento, mi cuerpo no reaccionó- ¿porque siempre me interrumpe?

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco reaccioné, no lo se, yo siempre gano, mis vatallas nunca duran mucho, no lo se... fue algo raro... -Genial! me comprende! se siente igual que yo...

Y así cuidando de él cayó la noche, Deidara ya dormía mientras yo, sentada en una silla escribia una nota, me levanté, coloque la nota en la silla y me fui.

Mientras viajaba por el bosque sentía que no debía irme, pero Deidara pertenece a una organización y lo necesitan, no puedo hacerle perder tiempo... Llegué a un lugar desierto, y no desierto por arena, no quería ver ni un grano de arena perteneciente a Sunagakure, ya que yo pertenecí a esa aldea en algún tiempo del pasado. Caí en mi propio genjutsu para relajarme y no pensar en nada, pero fue algo imposible.

Oh si, eso era la Gloria!, sin ruidos, sin enemigos, sin animales, sin Deidara... espera, ¿que? "Deidara... -mire hacia arriba pensando en él- te extraño..."

-Bien, ya que no tengo nada que hacer, ni a donde ir... que tal si hago realidad mi sueño de unirme a Akatsuki!?:D -bajé mi cabeza y voz -Akatuski...Deidara...

Tal vez deba regresar, si! regresare, le dire cuanto lo amo, me dira cuanto me ama, nos besaremos, tendremos muchos muchos hijos y viviremos felices por siempre!... pero que cosas digo... -me levante- tengo ganas de verlo! llenar mi negra vista con su hermoso rostro sería lo más conveniente para mí en ese momento de desesperación y estrez. Salí de mi genjutsu y me fui.

-DEIDARA! DEIDARAA~! -gritaba felizmente mientras viajaba por los árboles -DEIDA- ¿que? no está la casita... solo un montón de lodo blanco -arcilla... se fue u___ú -espera, que es eso? una nota? me aceruqe para ver. MI NOTA! es la nota que hise! esta... rota... la rompió...

Lágrimas salen de mis ojos, ¿por que? ¿estarán secos? no hay necesidad de llorar! estúpidas lágrimas... Alejarme para no ver mas esos pedazos de papel es lo mejor, asique, me retiro de ese asqueroso lugar... Voy viajando entre los árboles y visualizo la banda de Deidara, ¿Que estará pasando?

* * *

**Review's porfavor!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor a primera vista**

Lágrimas salen de mis ojos, ¿por que? ¿estarán secos? no hay necesidad de llorar! estúpidas lágrimas... Alejarme para no ver mas esos pedazos de papel es lo mejor, asique, me retiro de ese asqueroso lugar... Voy viajando entre los árboles y visualizo la banda de Deidara, ¿Que estará pasando? Voy hacia ella y la recojo, ¿es sangre lo que tiene aqui? lo toco parasaber que esy efectivamente, es sangre, pero nadie sabe si es de él o de algún enemigo... _"Deidara... nunca debi dejarte..."_

**Mientras tanto...**

Deidara viajaba entre los árboles con una cortada en la mejilla, era solo una conrtada pequeña, pero de todos modos, derramaba un poco de sangre, presionaba fuertemente su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, ¿una gran herida tal vez?

-Tch, ¿Por que estoy asi?, me siento, raro... tssk.. tal vez solo me sacó información, pero no lo creo... sus ojos reflejaban honestidad... PERO QUE COSAS DIGO! ella no quería estar conmigo! es doloroso aceptarlo, pero... ¿por que otra razon habría huido? tch.. si sigo así perderé el brazo... nuevamente... que tiene, solo le digo a Kakuzu que lo coza... pero ese maldito tacaño... no se le valla a acabar el hilo ¬¬" -...- puedo parar a tomar un descanzo... Siento que me falta algo... tssk.. luego lo recuerdo... -y así se acostó en el suavo pasto.

_"A dónde habrá ido Deidara? nunca debí dejarlo! que estúpida soy!... suiero perderme en su vista azulada otra vez! y quiero que su dorado cabello me cege nuevamente!..."_  
No puedo parar de pensar en el, la falta que me hace con solo haberlo tenído varios días...  
PERO QUE HAGO! puedo ir a buscarlo, pero que weba ir yo sola... si tubiera muchos yos... sería mucho más fácil... segir mi propio camino sería lo mejor por ahora... Y así me perdí entre los altos árboles de los bosques.

Pasé por una linda pradera, no vi nada y me fui, justo despues de haber pasado como 2 kilómetros de la pradera, estaba demasiado agotada, asique decidí tomar un descanso, me acoste en el suave pasto siendo acarisiado por la fresca y deliciosa brisa viendo hacia las nuves. _Una nuve en forma de... Estrella! que lindo:3 esa tiene forma de elefante... Y esa tiene forma de Deidara!... Deidara..._ mi voz bajó de tono y mi cabeza también, decidí acostarme, justo en ese momento sentía algo aproximarse, ya nada importaba, después de haber arruinado mi vida así, en momentos de depreción y **emo**mismo, nada importa...

Miré hacia arriba para tratar, si es que veía, quien o que era lo que se aproxibama...

-Woaah! me quedé dormido mucho tiempo! uhn! creo que devo apresurarme para... un momento, uhn... el líder nos dejó un mes de descanzo! no hay prisa! uhn!^^

Lo que se aproximaba comenzó a bajar su velocidad... que será?, un gato? un perro? un ninja? un Deidara?... _Deidara..._ Lo sentía, estaba mucho más serca a pesar de que viajaba muy lento, esta vez no iba por lo árboles, iba caminando, lo podía sentir, sentía una presencia como la primera vez que lo ví, me salvó la vida, tal vez por eso lo aprecié tanto...

-Tsk... una ninja renegada como yo enamorada de alguien? que paptético se escucha... tal vez era cariño excesivo... además, yo jamás crei en el amor a primera vista... Pero.. su cabello era el sol!y su mirada el mar a lo ondo... con solo recordarlo me pierdo en él... aa~ah lo extraño... jamás deví dejarlo!...

-Pienso lo mismo, jamás deviste dejarme...uhn...

-_que rayos... estaré alusinando? era la voz de Deidara! la reconocería en cualquier lugar_ -abro mi nublada vista negra y lo aprecio parado frente a mi, con una sexy postura -D...Deidara?

-El mismo...unh...

-DEIDARAAAA~AA! -me abalanzé sobre él con un muy fuerte abrazo, nos caímos al lago, una típica escena romántica donde los enamorados se besan empapados y despues se enferman, no creo que eso pase... o tal vez si, esto es un fanfic, todo puede pasar^^ -te extrañé sabes..?

-Si... escuche TODO tu laaaaaaa~rgo y aburrido monólogo, uhn...

-en verdad...? -me sonrojé

-Oo~h si... lo escuché todo, uhn!... suerte que no soy el único que se siete así...

Me sonrojé aún más!

-Oh! por sierto, no has visto mi banda? creo que se me cayó al correr...

-Si! aqui la tengo!^^ -se la entregué feliz... y mojada... -tenía sangre, y me asusté, crei que te habia pasado algo malo..., no te pasó nada?

-Oh! hablando de eso, será mejor que salga de el agua o me desangraré mas rápido...

-d..desangrarte...??

-Si!, un gato me iba persiguiendo, y una rama me hiso una gran cortada en el brazo.

-Y porque un gato te perseguia...?

-Oh, pues no tenía nada que hacer...estaba aburrido, iba pasando un gato y quise molestarlo, asique lanzé una pequeña bombita, pero toda la casa de arcilla explotó, el gato se asustó y estaba sobre la notita que dejaste, asiqe la rompio por completo, etc...

-Valla!... nunca lo habría imaginado...

-Enfin... el punto es que te extrañaba mucho, tenía ganas de ver tus hermosos ojos negros que hacen que me pierda en las sombras...

-_asi o mas romántico...? PERFECTO!_ -me sonrojé -yo también te extrañé, sentia que no- siempre me interrumpen ¬¬

-no te preocupes en decirmelo, escuche TODO tu monólogo... -tomo mi barbilla con su suave mano hacercándo mis labios a los de él, un tierno beso de amor sincero, eso fue lo que sentí. El beso se iba profundizando cada vez más y mas... hasta que nos dimos cuenta que queríamos más...

Y así fue como nos dimos cuenta de lo que el término **amor** quiere decir...

* * *

Yeeah! espero qe les haya gustado!^^ sip,, eso fue todo :P  
Merezco **REVIEW'S **no? jhahja gracias por leer!:P


End file.
